Consensus
"Consensus" is the fifty-second video in the EverymanHYBRID series. YouTube Description No description available. Transcript [Video opens with a staticy image of a hand covered in a black fluid. Cut to Vince's feet as he walks up a sidewalk, there is some distortion in the video. He pans up to Jeff's house, then himself.] Vince: This is Vinny, uhm, I honestly don't know why I'm recording this. I guess this is sort of the way I grieve now. Just talk to you guys. Right now I'm coming up, picking up Jeff's brother Alex. We're going to Jessie's funeral. Alex: What's up? Vince: Hey, Al. How're you? Alex: Good, you wanna come in for a little bit? Vince: Yeah, sure. Alex: Can't really open the door. My hands are shaking. Vince: It's all right. [Cut to inside Vince's car, on the way to the funeral. Alex is filming.] Alex: Oh, yeah. Wow, it's not blurry at all. Vince: I know. That's why I got it. I wanted to be able to take better pictures. Cause people are like, "oh, it's blurry we don't believe you this isn't happening to you." Alex: Are you serious? Vince: "It's cardboard cut-outs." And we don't have time to deal with people who are, you know, giving us shit. drops the camera. ''You're the best cameraman. The best one. '''Alex:' I thought I could set it up so I don't have to hold it. to footage from the camera being placed on the dash. All right, now we have... Vince: We have "me-cam." All Vince all the time, which is weird because I'm usually the one filming. Everything. Hi. Alex: '''Not this time. '''Vince: Not this time. Now my car is filming. Not much to document though, this isn't a good day. Oh! camera slides off the dash. Maybe you should just hold it. Alex: '''Yeah. I've been having these dreams lately. Well, they're not really dreams, cause everything it tells me happens. '''Vince: Hold on. "It?" What do you mean "It?" Alex: The thing that attacked you, me, Evan. Vince: Are you kidding? Alex: No. I like... Vince: How long has this been going on? Alex: Weeks. Vince: And he talks to you? Alex: Yeah, like, he told me exactly what he did to Jessie and I can like picture it, perfectly. Vince: Why didn't you tell us about this? Why didn't you tell me, or your brother or even Evan? Alex: At first I kept playing it off like they were dreams. And then things started happening that he was telling me and it started getting really realistic. I thought it was just dreams from trauma or something. Vince: 'Right. I, I get you there. He say anything else? ''distortion here. I mean, he's been coming for weeks. '''Alex: Well, he told me about you guys. Vince: Uh... Can I see that real quick? takes the camera. The battery's dying let me... cuts to black as Vince turns off the camera, then comes back up on grainy footage from high behind Alex's head, similar to the surveillance footage that has been seen in other videos. '' '''Alex:' I think we took the wrong turn. is a brief cut in the video to the hand that we saw at the beginning and Slenderman standing in the distance down a dirt road. Yeah, I think we went the wrong way. to black, and then up on the dirt road again. [[Slenderman] is standing in the distance and Vinny can be heard groaning, coughing and spitting. His hands are covered in the same black goo that we have seen in The Corenthal Connection.]'' '''Vince: '''Not again. Not again. Oh, shit. Okay, okay. What the fuck is this? Oh, God, where's Al? Alex? Alex! Alex! What the fuck? ''steps in a large puddle of the black goo. What is this shit? Oh, God. cuts to a brief shot of a black garbage bag hanging from a tree. Then a silent montage of Alex from previous videos and then back to the dirt road. Vince is running towards his car. The sound comes up again and we catch a brief part of the sirens that usually accompany Slenderman. Vince slows as he nears the car. Vince: What the fuck? Woah. pans around the car, there is a splash of the black goo on the inside of the passenger window. He zooms into the mirror and shows us his reflections, his beard that he had earlier in the video is missing. He climbs into the car. There is another splash of the black goo on the inside of the windshield. The camera begins to shake erractically. Vince: Fuck this. Fuck this, fuck... Notes *Slenderman is visible at 2:47 to 2:53. *This is the first appearence of the black garbage bags since Joke's Over. *Chronologically this video takes place before Intermission. *Part of the montage of Alex moments is a split screen of the black garbage bag and Alex with purple tape over his mouth as seen during the time slip in the video Jeff. Speculation *Some people see writing in the spatter on the windshield, but no one has succesfully deciphered it. (Might hint that Alex is still alive as seen in Next *Some see a figure with camera in the back seat of Vinny's car when he returns to it. ConsensusMysteryGuest2.jpg ConsensusMysteryGuest1.jpg ConsensusWriting.jpg emh windshield.png|Windshield External Links Video Category:Videos